


The Sarah Jane Memories

by enchantment



Series: Eleventh Heaven Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sarah Jane's 93rd birthday and all eleven Doctors arrive at Bannerman Road to enjoy her special day. A few companions join in the fun and a good time is had by all. **Part of the Eleventh Heaven series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sarah Jane Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:This story is dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen who lost her valiant fight with cancer on April 19, 2011. She will be greatly missed by all of the fans whose lives that she had touched and for her portrayal of dear, sweet Sarah Jane.  
> First, and most importantly of all, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to the most amazing beta by aralias. She was very patient and kind with my grammar and punctuation skills.  
> The phrase, "I'm going to see a man about a dog", refers to a man who is going to use the bathroom. I have switched it around to make sense for K9. Also, in England a walker is known as a zimmerframe. If I'm incorrect on these, blame my husband, he's the Brit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who. The summarization of the Fifth Doctor's words from "The Five Doctors" at the end of my story is purely in tribute. No plagiarism is intended.

**30 years into the future in a house on Bannerman Road in Ealing…**

It's Sarah Jane's 93rd birthday and the Doctors, with a few guests in tow, have come to offer their fondest wishes and spend the day with one of their favorite companions. Calls of "Doctor, it's so good to see you!" and "My dear Sarah Jane, how have you been?" ring throughout the hall as she welcomes them into her home.

The Third Doctor bends to gently kiss her hand and greets, "Sarah Jane, you look lovelier than ever."

Sarah Jane laughs and says, "Thank you Doctor, but I'm afraid that I've become every bit 'the Old Thing' Dr. Sullivan used to call me."

The Doctor's brows knit together as he asks, "Doctor Who?"

The Fourth Doctor appears from behind the Third as he explains, "You haven't met him yet old chap. Ah, Sarah, it is marvelous to see you looking so well."

Sarah Jane's smile grows wide as she replies, "You as well Doctor. With the exception of your face and clothes, you never seem to change."

The Doctor smiles broadly and most kindly as he mentions, "Thank you Sarah Jane but I'm over here. You're speaking to the coat rack with my hat and scarf. It is a very elegant coat rack though, so I could see how you could be mistaken."

The Fifth Doctor approaches Sarah Jane with hat in hand asking, "Excuse the intrusion Sarah Jane, but might I trouble you for a glass of water for Tegan? She is in desperate need of one at the moment."

Sarah Jane gestures towards the kitchen and assures him, "Of course, Doctor, help yourself," and then wheels off to greet her other guests.

Before going to the kitchen, the Fifth Doctor turns to the Tenth Doctor and inquires, "Who gave her Davros' old wheelchair?"

The Tenth Doctor rubs the back of his neck and tugs on his ear and as he answers, "That was me, I'm afraid. I thought it would help her get about. I didn't realize that it would be like trying to hold a conversation with Mr. Magoo." At that particular moment, Sarah Jane whizzes by almost knocking the Tenth Doctor over. "Oi! Watch it with that thing!"

Sarah Jane whirls on as she calls back, "Still driving better than you, Doctor! And don't call me Old Thing!"

The Sixth Doctor walks over to the Fifth Doctor and notes, "I see that we have both managed to miss a few time zones in respect to Tegan's and Mel's ages."

The Fifth Doctor rocks back on his heels and sticks his hands in his pockets. He doesn't like to be caught out on an error by anyone, but especially by himself. He is even less happy about the error's result. A young and irritable Tegan is one thing but an elderly and irritable Tegan! Dear Heavens, that's quite another!

The Fifth Doctor merely smiles slightly and remarks, "Yes, well, they should feel more comfortable with Sarah Jane now, shouldn't they?"

The Sixth Doctor raises one eyebrow and looks over at Tegan. "It's rather odd for Tegan to be so quiet, isn't it?" he questions.

A muscle works along the Fifth Doctor's jaw as he looks towards the ceiling. He bites out, "Yes it is. That's because I'm holding her teeth for her," and he holds up the glass of water that he had fetched from the kitchen.

Tegan mutters under her breath about missing time zones, missing Heathrow and missing the broad side of a barn if the Sixth Doctor isn't mistaken. " _Oh well_ ," the Doctor muses, " _at least the old girl is out and about_."

Tegan happens to be mumbling "Rabbits" as Sarah Jane passes her chair causing Sarah Jane to briefly halt to respond, "No, not rarebit Tegan. We're having shepherd's pie for tea," before continuing to speed off on her merry way.

The Sixth Doctor realizes that he should check up on his own companion and glances toward the entranceway of the hall. "That's it!" he encourages. "Come on Mel. Just a little bit further, just a bit more. You've almost made it. Just a few more feet and you can have some lovely carrot juice! Won't that be lovely?" he asks with his widest grin while Mel merely scoots along in her zimmerframe and glares at him.

Quickly moving past Mel, K-9 glides into the center of the room pushing an old projector on a cart loaded with canisters of film.

The Fourth Doctor squats down in front of K-9 and questions, "K-9, what's all of this for?"

"It is for the presentation, Master. Mistress has requested all of the old film footage she could find of her adventures with you to view before tea," spouts the robotic dog.

The Doctor jerks his head to indicate the lamp and tape player behind K-9. "Films are usually watched in the dark, K-9. What are those for then?"

K-9 states, "The lamp will assume my position during the presentation and the tape player has been remodeled and reprogrammed to reply 'Affirmative Mistress' to any one of the Mistress's commands."

"I see," replies the Doctor. "And where will you be then?" he queries.

"I am off to see a dog about a man, Master. Please excuse me."

"K-9", the Doctor calls out, "Come back here you traitor! Or at least take me with you!" An electronic sounding raspberry is his only response.

Bored, the Seventh Doctor looks around the room until his eyes fall on Ace kneeling by the projector and busily attaching a can of nitro to the underside of the cart. "Ace! What do you think that you're doing?"

Ace looks downcast at being caught out and mutters, "Sorry, Professor."

Smiling indulgently, the Doctor reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out another can of nitro and hands it to Ace. "You want to make sure that you get it right in one go," he tells her with a gleam in his eye.

Ace's face lights up into a huge smile as she praises, "Wicked!"

The Ninth Doctor is leaning on the doorframe looking watching everybody and grumbles, "Why are we doing all of this? I don't do domestic!"

The Eleventh Doctor walks up to him and reminds him, "We would do almost anything for Sarah Jane, as you well know."

"And who are you then?" the Ninth Doctor asks, looking the Eleventh up and down. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Please don't tell me that I turn into you. Not a little sprog wearing a bow tie."

The Second Doctor spins around at this and remarks, "Bow ties are cool!"

The Third Doctor approaches all three of them and directs his question to the second Doctor. "What on Earth are you doing here? You don't even know Sarah Jane yet."

The Second Doctor points at the First Doctor sitting next to Susan and answers, "Well neither does he but I decided to come anyway. I thought it would be a laugh."

A silence falls around the room as Sarah Jane asks for everyone's attention. "The show's just about to begin so please find a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll just add a touch of lippy before we start the film."

While searching for her regular lipstick, her old sonic lipstick falls out, hits the floor and fires at the Eighth Doctor. He jumps back just in time and shouts, "Do you mind? I have a Time War to finish!"

The Ninth Doctor comes up along side him and murmurs, "Yeah mate, about that…"

Suddenly, both the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors are at the Ninth Doctor's side lifting him up by his elbows to carry him to his seat while simultaneously shouting, "Spoilers!"

Sarah Jane pulls up along the projector to start it and puts on a particularly thick reel of film that she proclaims to be 'Part One'.

The Second Doctor's eyes go wide and he touches his fingertips together as he mumbles, "Oh dear. We are in trouble."

The Third Doctor gazes sideways at the projector and wonders, " _Maybe if I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow?_ "

The Ninth doctor becomes sullen and grouses, "Fantastic".

The Tenth Doctor calmly sits down, crosses his arms across his chest and stretches his legs out in front of him. " _Now I really wish I was the one who had been left on that beach_."

The First Doctor, who has been suspiciously quiet this entire time, turns to Susan and grumbles, "My word, child! We haven't even met this woman yet! Why are we even here?"

Susan, with a very direct stare at her grandfather replies, "Because Grandfather, when you left me with David, you promised me that you would return for a visit. Now with one crisis or another always keeping you away from me, I can finally ensure that at least one of you keeps your word."

The Doctor looks a bit sheepish for a moment as he shifts in his seat and grumps, "Hmmphhh!"

Susan smiles as she shakes her head and hushes him, "Shhh, the film's starting."

The First Doctor turns and looks around the room and watches the other Doctors faces as images of their adventures with Sarah Jane fly past on the screen. He listens to them reminisce and sees the laughter and tenderness in their eyes. _All of this for a mere human, hmmmm?_ He had always thought humans to be savage and primitive and only out for their own gain. He could never understand Susan's fascination with the creatures and their planet, at least not until his travels with Barbara and Ian. They had showed him that some of their kind were quite capable of acts of selflessness, kindness and courage-

-and that some, yes, some, were just very, very tired.

Sarah Jane has dozed off while the reel plays and none of the other Doctors have noticed as they are too busy reliving fond memories, or in the Second Doctor's case, looking forward to new ones. And why not? After all, memories are what make up the sum of a man. For a Time Lord, even more so.

**THE END**


End file.
